Different Strokes
by feliciter
Summary: Tetsu and Suzu have some things in common.


Standard disclaimer: characters and situations belong to Nanae Chrono

Different Strokes

Sometimes Tetsu thinks that the only reason he is being kept around is for entertainment value, as Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sano are again reduced to fits of teary laughter after an incident involving freshly mopped floors, spilled tea, and an eye-level hole in the sliding paper door.

Their main source of amusement remains his regular requests for a sword.

Up till now, Hijikata's usual response to his impassioned appeals is a grunt without taking his eyes off the paper in front of him; if the Fukuchou is in a tolerant mood, he will dismiss his page with a summary wave of his hand. If Tetsu has chosen a bad moment (which is increasingly frequent nowadays) to ask, his answer will be another round of laundry or cleaning out the pigpen, "to train you up so you can actually lift a sword".

Tetsu has decided against reminding the Fukuchou today after sensing the waves of disapproval radiating from the man even before he has approached within six feet of him, consequent to another perceived lapse in his pagely duties, though why on earth a Shinsengumi recruit should be expected to be able to categorise in chronological order the works of the major haiku poets of the last 2 centuries is quite beyond him.

Okita-san has kindly given him a holiday to get him out of the house (and he suspects, out of Hijikata-san's way), so Tetsu ambles down to the market, whistling and not looking for anyone in particular.

Suzu is sitting on the steps of a public house, as he often seems to be found nowadays. Tetsu has only glimpsed his master from a distance: from the coldly commanding profile of the man's face, and Suzu's effusive admiration for his Yoshida-sensei, Tetsu does not think he is the sort of man to indulge in drink, but then times are bad for most masterless samurai. Perhaps there might be an opening for Yoshida-sensei in the Shinsengumi, and Tetsu would have a companion, but he has been unusually tactful about the matter thus far, and only mentions this time that perhaps Suzu would like to come with him around the stalls while waiting for his master.

Surprisingly, Suzu gets to his feet at once, and Tetsu's eye is drawn, as always, to the small sword which never leaves Suzu's side.

Tetsu buys them both a snack and they walk along, chatting amiably, until they spot a particularly handsome blade on display in a shop window.

"I know this is a bit awkward, but why doesn't your master allow you to carry a sword?"

Tetsu has often asked himself this and never found a satisfactory answer.

"Because I'm not big enough."

Suzu frowns, looking at the shorter boy appraisingly.

"You're my age, and you'll catch up soon, so shouldn't the page of a samurai be outfitted in appropriate fashion? After all, you must have started your training by now."

Tetsu chooses that moment to take a large bite of his taiyaki, so his reply is muffled by red-bean paste; he swallows and changes the subject to the merits of their respective masters, which Suzu is only too happy to elaborate on.

The longer he listens, the more he wishes that their places were exchanged, or at least that he were Yoshida-sensei's page as well: Hijikata and Suzu's sensei appear to be cut from the same cloth – believers in the ideals of bushido, able to intimidate enemies with a look or word before cutting them down effortlessly, and as exacting of themselves as those who serve them.

The difference is that Hijikata will never trust him with as much responsibility, and he knows that Suzu would not want to share.

Suddenly, Suzu smiles and jumps up from the steps where they have been sitting, and Tetsu waves goodbye to his friend as Suzu runs to join the solitary figure in the distance.

When Tetsu reaches the Shinsengumi compound, it is time for the Fukuchou's afternoon tea. He sets the tray carefully before Hijikata, waiting on his knees for the signal for dismissal, and looks up when the Fukuchou makes a surprised sound.

"This is actually drinkable, Tetsu-kun. At least you're taking your duties more seriously now."

Tetsu bows and withdraws, remembering to keep his back to the door, when he is arrested by Hijikata's casual voice.

"Oh, by the way, starting tomorrow you can join the men in their training sessions, but I expect you to keep to the schedule that Okita-san has drawn up for you."

At the last moment, Tetsu recalls where he is and refrains from laughing and jumping Hijikata, contenting himself with the wide grin spreading across his face and a happy bow of assent, as he shouts,

"Hai, Fukuchou! You won't regret this!"

"You'd better not give me a reason to do so."

As Tetsu half-skips down the corridor to his brother's quarters, he does not realize that he has forgotten to ask about the sword.


End file.
